


Wedding Guest (Klaine one-shot)

by caylimadeline



Category: klaine - Fandom, kurt hummel/blaine anderson - Fandom, kurtandblaine
Genre: Klaine, M/M, kurtandblaine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caylimadeline/pseuds/caylimadeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot based on a prompt I found on tumblr that was basically, "Person A is a waiter at a wedding, Person B is drunk and hitting on him and Person A: "No I'm working I can't dance with you omg you're really drunk and really cute, okay no I gotta go work."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Guest (Klaine one-shot)

_I really don't feel like working today,_ thought Kurt. He was a waiter for a caterer in the area and had to help serve at a wedding tonight. He kept wondering why he even got this job. He never wanted to go, he always had to deal with rude people or drunks, and he usually didn't get home until 2 or 3 in the morning. But money was money. He glanced at the clock and realized it was time to leave. He grabbed his apron and his keys and rushed out the door.

Kurt started his Navigator and drove toward the venue for the wedding reception. He sang quietly along to the radio until he pulled into the parking lot. He pulled the keys from the ignition and walked into the fire hall to find his boss. As soon as he walked in the door, he was handed a huge stack of plates. "Take these and get into the kitchen so we can get started serving," he was commanded. He quickly took the plates and jogged to the kitchen, being careful not to drop the large stack.

Before he knew it, the main course and the dessert had been served and the caterers were just walking around the dancefloor to offer the guests small finger-foods and other appetizers. Most of the guests took things from their trays as they walked around because they were tipsy, or just downright drunk. Kurt's tray had just been emptied so he was headed back to the kitchen to refill it when he felt a hand wrap around his elbow and slightly pull him back. He stumbled backwards and looked to the hand on his arm and followed it up to the head attached to it. He found a curly mop of hair and honey-gold eyes with a large smile plastered below them.

"Hey, you're cute," the smile stated drunkenly, "Dance with me!"

"I-I can't, and thank you, but I have to work," Kurt answered with a shy smile.

"Ughhh, okay. My name's Blaine, find me later?" the curly-headed boy asked with a smirk.

"Sure, Blaine. I'll find you later," Kurt answered to the drunken boy, who probably shouldn't be drunk, considering he looked around Kurt's age. "And also, you probably shouldn't be drinking right now, you know that, right?"

"Why not? Live a little!" Blaine joked. "What's your name?"

"Kurt," he stated. "Now, I need to get back to work. I'll be back to make sure you haven't died from alcohol poisoning in a little while."

Kurt went back to the kitchen with a smile on his face. He refilled his tray and went back around the dancefloor to serve the appetizers. He grinned when he saw Blaine dancing wildly across the room. Finally, the reception was slowing down and he was told that he could go home. He found Blaine sitting alone at a table with his head back and his eyes closed.

"Uh, Blaine?" Kurt spoke quietly.

"Oh," Blaine stirred awake, "Hey," he said with a grin.

"You said you wanted me to find you later, I just got done," Kurt told the curly-headed boy.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pulled his phone from his back pocket and checked the time. "1:13," he answered.

"Well, nothing's really open except for the bars, but I'd really like to get to know you. Can we go to one of our houses or something?" Blaine slurred out.

"How about you give me your number and we can meet for coffee tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Uhh..." Blaine looked up to Kurt, "I can't exactly go home, my parent's don't know I'm here, I'm not supposed to drink, and I think my ride left."

______________________________

"I just wanna make art and help people, you know?" Blaine stammered.

"Yeah, I know, Blaine. Now be quiet, my parents are asleep," Kurt whispered as he helped the boy up the stairs to his room.

"Where are we going?" Blaine whispered, trying to climb the stairs without tripping.

"My room, so you can go to sleep and sober up a little bit," Kurt answered quietly, getting to the top of the stairs and dragging Blaine through his bedroom door.

"Are you going to sleep with me?" Blaine asked, looking up to Kurt innocently.

"No, I'm going to sleep in my chair, and you're going to sleep in my bed. And then I'm going to wake you up early tomorrow so you can leave before my dad wakes up and he'll never find out that I brought a drunk stranger home just because I thought he was cute," Kurt said before realizing what he said and throwing his hand over his mouth.

Blaine smiled up to the chestnut haired boy. "You think I'm cute?" he asked with a smirk.

"Get in the bed," Kurt said, trying to change the subject.

"Not unless you will, too," Blaine answered crossing his arms and trying to keep his balance.

"I can't sleep with you, Blaine, I just met you and you reek like alcohol," Kurt said, crossing his arms in return.

"But you said I was cute," Blaine said, giving Kurt puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only because I feel bad for you," Kurt finally gave in.

Blaine crawled into the covers with a smile and Kurt went to the bathroom with a pile of clothes. When he came out he was in a white muscle shirt and loose grey pajama bottoms. He pulled up the covers on the other side of the bed and crawled in carefully, making sure that he wasn't too close to the cute stranger in his bed. Kurt laid on his back and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before he felt a shift on the other side of the bed.

"You're cute, too," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine and before he knew he was leaning in and pressing his lips to the dark haired boy's.

When their lips separated, the boys stared at each other for a few seconds before Kurt laughed quietly.

"What?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"You taste like beer," Kurt answered, giggling again.

___________________________

"Kurt, wake up, breakfast is ready."

Kurt stirred awake and barely had any time to answer before his door flew open and he saw his dad standing in the doorway with wide eyes. Blaine shuffled beside him before taking a deep breath and his eyes fluttered open, immediately widening.

"Uh, Kurt, can I see you downstairs please?" Kurt's dad asked politely, eyes still huge.

Kurt jumped out of bed quickly and followed his dad, glancing at Blaine and signaling for him to stay there.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like, he's just-" "It looks like there was a guy that I've never met laying in your bed, and it also looked like you guys were.. cuddling or whatever," Burt interrupted.

"Can I explain?" Kurt asked.

"You can try," Burt answered.

"Okay, he was at the reception I worked at last night and he was drunk and his parents would've been really mad so I brought him here and I was going to tell you but-" "No you weren't, but continue," Burt interrupted again. Kurt rolled his eyes and continued.

"Well, anyways, I'll go get him up and take him home, I'm sorry."

"Why do you want to take him home so quick? By the looks of things, you guys are.. pretty close already, so I'm sure I'll be seeing him after this. Why don't you ask him if he wants to stay for breakfast?" Burt asked.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, dad."

_____________________________

"Well, I go to Dalton and I'm in the Warbler's, the singing group," Blaine said, answering Burt's questions about his interests.

"Oh, he sings like you, Kurt!" Kurt's stepmother Carole said enthusiastically.

"You sing?" Blaine asked Kurt with a smile.

Kurt started to answer before his stepmother interrupted.

"Oh, beautifully! He has an amazing voice," she answered.

"Hm, I'll have to hear that sometime," Blaine said, secretly winking at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back and they finished up their breakfast. Blaine took his plate to the sink and stopped behind Kurt and leaned down next to him.

"So about that coffee?" Blaine said with a grin.

________________________________

They walked into the coffee shop and ordered their drinks. They chatted for a while and finished them.

"So, this was nice and all, but..." Kurt started nervously, "What is.. this?" he signaled between the two.

"What do you want 'this' to be?" Blaine asked smiling.

"I don't know, I mean, you're really nice, and you're even cuter sober than you are drunk, so I'd like to get to know you," Kurt answered shyly.

"I'd love to get to know you, Kurt," Blaine smiled, reaching over the table and putting his hand on Kurt's.

_Maybe going to work isn't that bad sometimes._  
  
  


_A.N._ Okay I know this is supposed to be a one-shot but I feel like this could be a really good beginning to an actual story so let me know if you want me to make it a full length story with more chapters or just continue the book of one-shots! Thanks


End file.
